grassrootsfandomcom-20200223-history
Students Involved
4th year Students Name : Aditya Gole Phone No. : 09904384134 email id : adityagole@gmail.com "Nirvana doesn't die here. It is hereby passed to our juniors to continue the trend. Also, I will continue this whenever possible." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Amit Patel Phone No. : 09898069796 email id : therulebreaker@gmail.com "Well I have not taught the children in Nirvana for more than three to four days, but that three to four days were something inexpressible. Dealing with such beautiful kids was ..... aaaa...... honestly speaking very tough for me and sometimes i actually wondered whether it was i who was teaching or little ones teaching me. I just wish that this beginning has a very beautiful end. May this children become such that they can teach other little ones when they reach our age". -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Anjali Singh Phone No. : 09998117331 email id : anj.luck@gmail.com "I used to think that by spending some time with the kids, i might be able to contribute a little, in their growth. I don't know how much i could contribute.. But i know one thing for sure.. they helped me grow.. Their innocence and simplicity taught me so many things.. Vipul and Kaajal's (They are siblings) love for each other... simply amazing.. for even when Vipul was studying, he used to keep track of his cute little sis... Then how can i forget Vishal's sincerity, Kirtan's smartness, and Monu's naughtiness.. All the kids were amazing.. Sangeeta, Ravi, Rahul, Sonal.. there is a long list of the wonderful kids... After a usual day at the college, it used to feel great to interact with them.. i used to forget all my worries when i was with them..The efforts they used to make to learn new things. . The sincerity with which they used to do what ever we taught them..These all things were inspirations to us, to work hard for our own careers.. The time spent with the kids has been one of the best experiences in life..." Future Scope: "Although we wanted to work a lot more for the task we had undertaken. And our juniors have already involved themselves in working towards the aims of Nirvana.It would be great if more people volunteer for this by regularly giving time for the evening classes with kids.. Their parents can be addressed by the group , and some cleanliness and other advices can be given.. The parents can also be taught a little bit, along with the kids.. The basic , important things needed for day-to-day activities, like knowing what is going around,the importance of imparting education to their kids.. More over, the kids can be taught skills related to their hobbies, like painting, sketching, singing etc.. So that they spend their free time, meaningfully.. And the most important thing is to motivate the kids to study.. By trying to explain its importance to them..." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : M. Arunkumar Phone No. : 09374859506 email id : madhavan_arunkumar@yahoo.co.in "wonderful. hope it continues for a long long time, with many more aspects to it. my best wishes to the next nirvana team." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Arvind Iyer Phone No. : 022 27899884 email id : arvindr100@rediffmail.com, arvindr100@gmail.com "Nirvana has been one of the most amazing experiences of my life. Most of people may consider Nirvana to be a movement to teach those children, but for me, it has been the other way round. I have learnt more than what I could have imagined. It has shown me things in life which I had always imagined, but I only lived it after being a part of Nirvana. I hope that this movement continues and I wish everyone best of luck for the future and have a nice life!" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Deepak Sekar Phone No. : 09374857434 email id : deepak2sekar@gmail.com "Life is a road that everybody trends. its what u do during the journey that matters. The fact that people have shown commitment for Nirvana is an achievement in itself, yet this needs to be reflected in the coming years or else it wouldnt matter at all. There are many questions that can be asked about Nirvana's future, but for now i can only hope for the best for the kids who have truly enjoyed their time in it." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Gaurav Kanungo Phone No. : 9998300704 email id : gaurav_kanungo@yahoo.co.in "I love working for social service, but in my college tenure, Nirvana was the best experience. The children were very very innocent but smart enough. The team of my colleagues was also very enthusiastic. Overall, it was the most useful expenditure of my time and energy. It was really fun". -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Jyoti Choudhary Phone No. : 09898662890 email id : itsurfrndjyoti@yahoo.co.in "Life carries many goals to pursue. But then, happiness is not the destination but its the journey itself. This is what I learnt and thus was attracted to work for Nirvana. Togetherness is actually a bliss, is what I learnt as Nirvana." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Keshav Rajan Phone No. : 9376230608, 0265-2337542 email id : keshavrajan@yahoo.com, keshav4u@gmail.com "NIRVANA is a great initiative aimed towards a prosperous India through the education of its children. In my personal experience, at first I found it to be quite challenging as I truly realized how each child is unique and hence had to be dealt with uniquely with suitable methods to help him learn. Later as time passed, I got the hang of dealing with the children and the whole experience became lot of fun. The best part I would say was the ‘Games Time’ after the day’s class where the children surprised me and everyone else as well with their bizarre antics. Moreover, it proved to be a wonderful way to relieve a great deal of college stress at the end of the day. It is my earnest hope that these children of today will become great personalities tomorrow and lead India to immense glory. P.S. I played Dog and the Bone for the first time after 7th standard! :D." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Manish Gulabani Phone No. : 9825805645 email id : coolmangul@yahoo.co.in "Eternally beautiful!! Words of wisdom should be accepted even if they come from a kid!! Got to learn a lot from these kids. Learned to laugh, play, have fun and study at the same time. It has definitely made me more responsible." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Mohini Netam Phone No. : 09998719913 email id : mnetam@gmail.com "It has been a wonderful experience teaching small-small kids and playing with them. :-)" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Priyanka Nath Phone No. : 09427878268 email id : priyanka_574@yahoo.co.in "Nirvana is a very nice idea brought into being by Swapnil. We all have been lucky enough to recieve the education we have, and to extend a helping hand to those less fortunate is a way of saying thankyou. I haven't taught the children much but whatever time we spent at Nirvana was different and very nice. I hope Nirvana continues and i wish it all the best". -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : B. Ramanan Phone No. : 09426998728 email id : ramanan1986@gmail.com "Nirvana has been a great experience.From roads to heights is Nirvana for me." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Swati Gupta Phone No. : 09879345443 email id : akanshagupt@gmail.com, swati_8992@yahoo.co.in "It was a great working with Nirvana.I have never thought or done any such thing before. Best part was playing with these students. Two hours wore wonder. I am going to miss them a lot and lot specially some of the students whom I have taught. Thanks Swapnil for giving me such an opportunity." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Tanmay H. Sheth Phone No. : 079-27450222 email id : tns17786@yahoo.com "Nirvana: I will get Nirvana when I hear that one of the children has got to the college (engineering) specifically." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Swapnil Shah Phone No. : 09825353970, 02692 325633 email id : neo_neo1231@yahoo.com, lithium.neo@gmail.com "Nirvana has been the most enlightening experience of my life. It strengthened my faith in being good & doing well, it encouraged me to work with virtue & to give without gaining, and it reinforced my belief in purity of soul. Nirvana showed me how a simple thought when discussed with friends can become a powerful idea, how a powerful idea when combined with determined actions can become a force, a force that is strong enough to change few lives, strong enough to build few lives. When few of us first started out, venturing into the unknown, all we had was hope. When we went to the construction workers asking for permission to teach their children, all we offered was hope. But there was a fear within. What if we couldn’t deliver? We realized that it is better not to give hope than to give it and leave it. So we had to live up to the dreams we had showed them. It was a very tough and demanding task. The early days passed smoothly because of our initial vigour and constant addition of children and students (we teachers). Help from all corners was an additional boost. But then there were times when I felt tired and reluctant to come and teach. For about a week I came to teach not because I wanted to, but because I had to. When we started organizing special events such as vaccination camp and guest lecture, my lost interest returned. With infusion of juniors and the end drawing nearer, I found a new wave of energy in me. I think the last few days especially the party and the last time we went to meet the children at their homes will remain in my heart forever. The only reason Nirvana clicked was the tireless and selfless hard work put into it by its members. I want to use this space to thank all of them for their efforts – Chandan was the heart of Nirvana. He was the one who walked most miles reaching each & every corner of the campus convincing parents & carrying students leading them to school. He was our 1 MDCS (1 Man Damage Control Squad). There would always be few children who had only one intention, that of creating havoc. The only person who could handle these trouble makers was Chandan. The toughest kid on the block was Chandan’s responsibility. Nirvana would not have started and continued had it not been for Chandan. The moment Ramanan heard about the idea, he said he will be committed to it. Same goes for Aditya Gole. That was a time when no one among us was ready to commit. One of the biggest sacrifices I’ve seen has come from Prasanna. I’ve never seen him miss playing football in the evenings. He went to play at any cost. And after Nirvana, I’ve never seen him play football unless there is an important match. Mohini has sacrificed so many hours of sleep. Moreover she has never said no to anything. The moment I ask her ‘will u do some work’, her 1st reaction would be an instant yes, and then the question of ‘what work’ would rise. Swati changed her aerobics timing so that she could teach. She had always been enthusiastic about anything related to Nirvana and was always eager to help. Manish joined in late. When he came for the first time, I doubted if he would come again. But he hardly missed a day since then. His loyalty to Nirvana has been exemplary. Tanmay too joined in late but his commitment to Nirvana has been unquestionable. A simple conversation between us on phone would go like this – I would call up and say, ‘Tanmay are you free’? And he would directly ask, ‘what’s the job to be done’? I would then explain him what I wanted him to do. He would then ask ‘Till what time do you want it completed’? I would hesitantly say ‘If you are free, do it as early as possible’. And he would say ‘Give me a deadline’. Uncertain if I could grant him enough time to do the job, I would then give him a deadline. His immediate answer would be ‘It will be done’. Aastha, Priyanka, Ramya, Anjali, Jyoti, Amit, Gaurav, Kinjal, Akash, Deepak, Arun, Keshav, Nishant, Sunil, all have shown immense love towards children and have always been there when it came to Nirvana. I am sure they sacrificed their precious last days of college and last moments with friends for Nirvana. Their support was instrumental in making the whole thing a success. All the juniors though late in joining, worked hard to cover up for lost time. 3rd year juniors especially Ronak and Viral have shown real passion and zeal. I am sure they along with Ritika, Manasa and Richa will lead Nirvana to the next semester. While 2nd year juniors have been equally enthusiastic. Anusha is always bubbling with new ideas (I would like to mention that the idea of making our college teachers give lecture to children’s parents was given by Anusha). On the other hand Sumeet, Akhil and Shreya are always bubbling with eagerness to contribute. The 1st yearites (Shanthi, Surekha, Srividya, Reetika and Abhishek) are full of love and affection and I am sure they will go a long way with Nirvana. All of us worked for Nirvana because we wanted to. It was a voluntary task. Arvind felt that he was bad at teaching, he didn’t want to come and teach. But still he came each day and was there day in and day out for Nirvana because I wanted him to be there. He worked more than most students, that too unwillingly. I am most thankful to him. His unquestionable support was my strength to go on through thick and thin. All these along with many other selfless souls are responsible for making Nirvana a success and I am grateful to each and everyone for always being there. Nirvana is a result of team effort, it is a consequence of countless sacrifices, it is a product of gallons of sweat drained for one motive of ‘Sharing Love’. This motive has been the strength and soul of the movement. Before Nirvana started, I used to feel a couple of lines from a song named ‘feel’ by Robbie Williams – “I’ve got so much life running through my veins going to waste… I’ve got so much love running through my veins going to waste” Now I’m glad I no longer feel these lines. Hope everybody related to Nirvana…. ‘HAVE A NICE LIFE’. " -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Other students who were part of Nirvana but were not available for any comments are: Name : Aastha Shree email id : aastha.shree@gmail.com Name : Akash Desai email id : akash_svnitian@yahoo.co.in Name : Chandan Kumar email id : anx_chandan@yahoo.com Name : Kinjal Morakhia email id : kinjalm@yahoo.com Name : Nishant Kumar Sinha email id : lostlearner2@gmail.com Name : N. Prasanna email id : prasannacool1@gmail.com Name : Ramya Iyengar email id : ramya.iyengar@gmail.com Name : Sunil Kumar email id : sun.inferno@gmail.com -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 3rd year Students Name : K. Manasa Phone No. : 09825556386 email id : mkunjapur@yahoo.com "Doing a great job. Hope this trend continues for a long long time. I will give my best to it." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Nitesh Kumar Kuchhal Phone No. : 09898334668 email id : niteshkuchhal23@yahoo.co.in, niteshkuchhal@gmail.com "Though I am not aware of who started Nirvana, but whoever did this I heartily congratulate him..... It's a great initiative where students devote their few hours time to teach kids, its easier to take out few hours for people you love but to take out time for people whom you do not even know takes a lot of determination and sincerity. I know that this will not bring a complete change in the lives of those deprived kids but even if there is a minuscule improvement in their upbringing then I consider that this initiative has achieved success, and I know that their has been some positive change. I had gone to their class just twice and it gave me a lot of satisfaction. I hope this work will continue next semester also, and I can get involved in it in a more active manner". -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Richa Paul Phone No. : 09998327586 email id : future_richa@yahoo.com "Though my association with Nirvana was short, it was worthwhile. We will continue the good work you have initiated. Hope you continue the work you have started. Our country needs people like you!!"where students devote their few hours time to teach kids, its easier to take out few hours for people you love but to take out time for people whom you do not even know takes a lot of determination and sincerity. I know that this will not bring a complete change in the lives of those deprived kids but even if there is a minuscule improvement in their upbringing then I consider that this initiative has achieved success, and I know that their has been some positive change. I had gone to their class just twice and it gave me a lot of satisfaction. I hope this work will continue next semester also, and I can get involved in it in a more active manner". -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Ritika Khetawat Phone No. : 09426765912 email id : ritika.khetawat@gmail.com "Its a great endeavour. Should continue to become bigger and better. Will give my best to it". -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Ronak Naik Phone No. : 02632-244677/ 9904014623 email id : ronu4me@gmail.com "Book is yours, pen is mine, May :-) 'Nirvana' always shine." "Smile is the best thing one can give to others and being with nirvana we learn this." "This is the way to live, keep it up." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Viral Meena Phone No. : 09427900208 email id : viral_meena@yahoo.com "A new and exciting work which gives me more and more enthusiasm." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2nd year Students Name : Akhil Jain Phone No. : 09228330429 email id : akhiljainthegreat@gmail.com "Well...I must admit that NIRVANA has paved me the way to internal satisfaction. It felt awesome being with these innocent children and came to know what life is and what it can be. NIRVANA's approach is "All should have a NICE LIFE." and that has touched me the most." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Anusha Jayanti Phone No. : 09909439152 email id : jayanti.anusha@gmail.com "Joining nirvana was one of the steps to becoming sane again for me.. I had gone into a semi depression. And then when I went to those kids.. I realized how trivial my reasons were.. there were kids who wanted to study.. and here I was my responsibilities-- taking care of myself and studying.. and there were kids who worked till evening and came at six to study. It gave me a sense of responsibility. I hope to help take nirvana to nirvana." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Shreya "Well ,rather than saying i felt good , satisfied and my life got a new meaning, I'd like to throw some light on some hidden facts about my experience in nirvana Even before Nirvana had started i had bonded very nicely with the kids who used to play near my department when construction was goin on and their innocent smile made me their fan. They were too young to understand my language but hey had learnt to give me flying kisses.And then i came to know about this innovative school called 'Nirvana'.i was more than happy to to about it and became very eager to become a part of it and here i am contributing my bit in realising the dream of "Nirvana". But it was not so easy as it appeared. Even making those kids sit was like a mission.They had energy ,curiosity and dream but they needed guidance. i feel blessed to have got a chance of teaching them and sharing my bit of knowledge with them. " i stand here in the eye of the storm ,turmoil and war all around me , my vision is strong and clear.I'll do my best to save the planet for the sake of those left behind." woods are lovely ,dark and deep but i've promises to keep, and miles to go before i sleep and miles to go before i sleep." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Sumit Kumar Phone No. : 9925830337 email id : sumit_2388@yahoo.co.in "It's great to be a part of nirvana. I hope it goes for long and long time. I wish all students studying in nirvana get success in their life. Miss U, all my seniors :-)" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1st year Students Name : Abhishek Shah Phone No. : 09328936681 "Its really an excellent, very selfless job. It should continue on and on." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Reetika Raj Phone No. : 09824969138 email id : reetika_svnit@yahoo.co.in "NIRVANA!! An Enlightening Raga For a Bright promising Saga of 2-morrow's India." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Shanti Anil Phone No. : 09879146794 email id : eurekaa_shanti@yahoo.com N- Nourishing I- Innocence R- Resourceful V- Victorious A- Abundante N- Naive A- Amiable "The name says it all!! Wonderful Job. It will continue because of the will of the students." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : Srividya Sriram Phone No. : 09924414592 email id : vinx_thunderbird@yahoo.com "An amazing concept sure to bring wonderful change. It is heart warming to see young kids building up a bright future and I will do my best to keep the lamp burning and contribute to it. When one sees the tiny hands chalk out their future on slate, one is filled with a sense of pride for their effort to face all odds. Yet there is much to do. Excellent work. Should go a great way". -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Name : M. Surekha Phone No. : 09427587860 email id : sweety106m@yahoo.co.in "It gives me great pleasure studying with these Tiny Tots. I wish them all success, to come up well." --------------------------------------------------------------------------------